Ill pay for you
by fangirlallday13
Summary: Carly has gone back to Italy with her dad. What will happen with Sam and Freddie? My first fanfic Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy it.**

"Hey Teebs"says sam as she walks into groovy smoothie

"oh hey Sam! How are you doing?" T-bo replied

"Well feeling kinda lonely and bored without Carly you know..."

"Dont worry kiddo soon Carly will be back"

"I guess.." Sam muttered "Anways can I get a mango blast please?"

"Sure thing" T-bo quickly makes the smoothie and hands it to Sam "here you go"

"Thanks" Sam reaches into her pocket to get out the money

"oh no!" "I forgot my money at home teebs!"

"Dont worry" said a voice from behind Sam "ill pay for it"

Sam recognized that voice straight away, it was Freddie

**Review please thank you **

**Love Maria xox**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam turned around the sight of Freddie was nothing new to her but she hadent seen since carly left which was around 3 weeks ago.

"N-No its fine Freddie ill just run home and get some money"

"No need for that Sam ill pay its fine" Freddie replied as he handed t-bo the money

The headed over to a table

"Um thanks for paying for me Frebags but you know we arnt dating anymore you dont have to pay"

"I know" replied Freddie "but I dont mind" he smiled

Sam stared into his brown eyes

"Sam..." Freddie started

"Yes"

"Remember that phone call we had the night Carly left"

"Um yeah" Sam replied uncertanaly

"Well whats your answer?"

"Answear to what?" Sam was confused

"To us getting back together" Freddie said


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie went red "umm I-Im sorry i shoukd of said that"

"No its fine Freddie I was kinds thinking the same thing"

"Really?" Freddie was really shocked he thought Sam hated him again after they broke

"Yeah I never stopped loving you Freddie" Sam addmited "but if you tell anyone I will break your face"

"Haha ok Sam and the truth is I never stopped loving you either and -

Freddie was stopped by Sams lips crashing on his

"Wo-wow i missed those lips so much" he admited after they pulled apart

Sam smiled and blushed

"Come on lets go" said Freddie as her intertwinded his hand with hers

"Go were?"

"To my apartment silly we have to tell Carly"

"Ok then"

They left groovy smoothie holding hands and went to Freddies apartment

"Wait wont your mum like freak if shes sees me here?"

"Nope shes on hospital duty for the whole night"

"Ohh" Sam smiled you know what that means she leaned towards freddie and was about to kiss him " nope you wont get any kisses fredbags"

"Even when we are together you still make fun of me hehe why Sam thought?"

"I want ham" She grinned evilishly

"Its in the fridge Sammy"

Sam gave him a death glare

"Your lucky we are together because otherwise you would be dead"

" I know I know just get your ham and then we can skype carly

Sam smiled got the ham out of the fridge and sat down next to freddie and he put his arm around her.

**What will be Carlys reaction to Sam and Freddie being back together find out in the next chapter **

**Love Maria xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys new chapter hope you like it :)**

"Ok ready Sam" Freddie asked

"Yup"

Carlys face poped up on the screen

"Omg Hiii you guys I miss you soo much!" Carly screamed

"Hey carls!" Sam exlaimed "How ya doing I miss you so much too when are you coming back?"

"I still dont know and wait you and Freddie in the same room not killing each other"

"Haha" Freddie laughed "Yeah theres something we accually have to tell you Carls"

"Umm go ahead" Carly said confused

"Me and Sam are kinda umm back together" Freddie blurted out

Carlys jaw dropped and then she releised a high pitched scream

"Omg ahh yaaay guys Im sooo happy fpr you guys" Carly screamed

"Thanks Carly" Sam and Freddie said smiling

"Well I have to go now I have school soon you know time change again congrats guys and miss you both byeee!" Said Carly

"Bye Carly" Both Sam and Freddie said

"Well that was fun wasnt it" Sam said smiling

"Yeah Carly was pretty excited hehe" Freddie replied

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm do you have meatballs?" Sam grinned

"Meatball golf?" Freddie laughed

"Yup" Sam smiled and Freddie got them out of the fridge

**Next chapter will be up soon **

**As always Love Maria xox **


	5. Chapter 5

A week later

"Im so excited that Carly is coming to visit us!" Sam said as her and Freddie had lunch

"I know right" Replied Freddie as he smiled "We havent seen her for like what? Nearly a year"

"Yeah Im so happy!"

Freddie loved seeing Sam so happy he grinned and gave her a peck on her lips

"Come on lets go to school" Freddie said to Sam

The whole school now knew that Sam and Freddie were back were like the it couple went on and Sam just wanted it to end so she could see Carly.

"Freddie come on lets go home to see Carly" Sam yelled at Freddie and dragged him home.

"She burst threw the doors of the shay house and there stood Carly"

"Omg Sam , Freddie I missed you guys so much" She exclaimed as she ran towards them

"Um Carly I cant breathe" Sam said laughing

"Oh sorry Sam" Carly let go giggling

Then she hugged Freddie

"So Carly hows Italy and your new school?" Freddie asked Carly as they sat down

"Really good but I miss everyone" Carly replied

"Us two" Sam replied

"So you guys are together again" Carly said grinning

"Well" Sam started "Yeah we reliesed we still um love each other and yeah" Sam said blusing slightly

"Yeah I love sam" Freddie said kissing the top of her head

"AWW you guys are so cute together Im so glad you too are back together" Carly said

"Hey guys" Spencer said coming threw the front door

"Oh Hey" Sam and Freddie said

"Did you get the fat cakes?" Carly asked

"Yeah" Spencer replied chucking them

"Omg fatcakes" Sam shouted grabbing them

"Haha I knew you would want some" Carly grinned

"So I hear from Spencer that your 6 month anniversarys coming up" Carly said

"Spencerrr" Sam glared at him

"Sorry!" "You know I love gossip" Spencer replied "Im gonns go wash my robot" As he ran of

"um ok...and yeah its coming up but we still dont know what we are doing" Sam started

"Yeah we wanna go out somewere" Freddie added

"ohh I have an idea! Why dont I plan the whole date for you guys!" Carly exclamied

"Yeah that would be really cool!" Said Freddie

"You would really do that?" Sam asked

"Sure I mean you guys are my bestfriends i would love too!"

"Thanks Carls" Sam said smiling

"So Im gonna start planning guys and it will be ready on like an hour"Carly said

"Ok Carly , once again thanks" Freddie said and Sam nodded

The rest of the they chatted and danced around and watched old icarly clips and finally Carly had her date for Sam and Freddie planned out.

**What ia Carlys idea for their date? Find out in the next chapter **

**Love Maria xox **


	6. Apology

Hey guys so sorry for not updating for so long ive just been busy with school and stuff. Also my laptop is really annoying and it always breaks. Again im so sorry but i will update soon!

Love Maria


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Freddie fanfic one shot-A kiss in the rain

Freddie Pov

We were walking home. Me and Sam, ever since Carly had left we had hung out more and more. We weren't together , I wish we were. I looked at her beautiful hair long, blond and curly. Her piercing ice blue eyes. How could we have broken up? I loved her so much. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her voice.

"Take a pic nub it will last longer" She said grinning

I turned away blushing. Then it began to rain. It came pouring down. I quickly took of my jacket and put it on Sam but being the crazy girl she is she didn't want it and instead she ran around in the rain.

"Whooo, this is so fun" she screamed laughing

"Come on Sam you will get ill" I said

"I don't care Benson I love this!"

The rain was so heavy it blinded me and I bumped into Sam. We stood holding each other and then it happened. We kissed.

Sam pov

I don't know how it happened we just kissed. I felt sparks. I had missed him so much and I didn't even know he still liked me. Finally we pulled away. We stared into each others eyes. It was perfect.

"I love you Sam, I never stopped" Freddie said to me

I blushed "Me too, I love you"I replied

Normal pov

Sam and Freddie spent the rest of the night talking and kissing. They, once again, were happy.

**So guys I hoped you liked that im so so so so sorry for not writing much it's just been busy and i have poor internet on holiday (I'm in Poland) so yeah once the school year gets rolling ill write more so bye for now **

**Love Maria xox**


End file.
